Connectors that attach to openings in a panel are commonly used in a variety of application. Conventionally, these connectors have a cantilevered lock arm for engaging with an edge of an attachment opening of the panel. The lock arm is typically positioned on a connector housing, and is produced through resin molding.
One common problem with the conventional design is that the lock arm is exposed, which easily allows a foreign object to intrude under the lock arm. When the connector is attached to the panel, the panel functions as a protecting member for the lock arm. However, the connector is not limited to use with the panel, but is also directly coupled with a mating connector, without the interposition of the panel. When the lock arm is not attached to the panel, a foreign object, such as a cable or debris, might intrude under the lock arm, lift up the lock arm, and damage the lock arm.
Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-302582A discloses a connector in which walls are formed on both sides of the lock arm, so that intrusion of a foreign object from the sides is prevented. However, since a mold structured so as to be drawn frontward from the lock arm is used for manufacturing the lock arm, the connector inevitably has a structure in which the front of the lock arm is opened. Therefore, this design is unable to prevent a foreign object from intruding from the front of the lock arm.
There is a need for a connector having a wall formed in front of the lock arm so that a foreign object is prevented from intruding from the front of the lock arm. Further, there is a need for this connector to use a mold structured so as to be drawn sideways, as well as having a structure in which at least one side of the lock arm is opened and intrusion of the foreign object from the side can be prevented.